Don't Fall Out of Love With Me
by Ialwaysshipthedoomedones
Summary: Maybe you could just stop loving someone. What if you woke up one day and just didn't love them any more? And if this were true, if this really did happen, what if his Dad fell out of love with him? *Simon/Peter/Carla one parter*


_A/N This is written mainly from Simon's perspective, I'm not really sure about it but I hope it's okay! Anna x_

Simon lays in his bed, his Doctor Who duvet wrapped tightly round him as he stares straight up at the ceiling. The stars on his walls glow with a faint light and he can just about hear the dim humming of the TV in the front room.

He wishes for a moment that he was older, so he could understand such situations as the one he finds himself in now. No matter how hard he thinks about it, he cannot understand how you can fall out of love with someone. His Dad had told him that is what had happened, he had simply fallen out of love with Leanne and that was all there was to it, but that wasn't enough for Simon. He wanted more, he wanted a reason.

What did Carla have that his mum didn't? Yes she was beautiful, and something about her eyes seem almost magical but his mum was beautiful too. More beautiful than anyone he had ever seen. He couldn't help but think it was something he had done wrong. Maybe he hadn't been as well behaved as he should have, because he knew there had to be an explanation.

_You don't just fall out of love._

He thinks that if he can fall out of love with Leanne then maybe his Dad will fall out of love with Carla too, so he decides to keep his distance from the dark haired woman, in case, just in case, he starts to like her. And then she might leave just like Leanne. No. He thinks it is safer to stay hating her.

Simon allows himself to ponder the possibility that maybe his Dad was right. Maybe you could just stop loving someone. What if you woke up one day and just didn't love them any more? And if this were true, if this really did happen, what if his Dad fell out of love with him?

_Can you fall out of love with your children?_

What would happen to him then? Would he have to live with Leanne, would his Dad simply up and leave? What might happen if Leanne fell out of love with him too? Where would he go if nobody loved him any longer?

He had tears in his tired, brown eyes now as he climbs out of bed and tiptoes across his bedroom. "Si' is that you?" He hears Carla call, and thinks it strange that she hears such a delicate sound from such a distance.

He gingerly sticks his head around the door and wonders silently into the living room, his Dad is sat across the sofa with Carla curled into his side, her head now turned to look at him.

"What's up mate?" Peter asks, checking the time to realise it is now almost midnight. Simon runs over to his Dad and for the first time since his split from his mum, hugs him tightly, throwing his arms around his neck. "Please don't fall out of love with me Dad" He whispers, almost inaudible, but both Carla and Peter heard him loud and clear.

"Hey, hey what on earth made you say that?"

"You fell out of love with mum" He replies, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. Peter isn't sure how to answer, dumbstruck that he hadn't realised his son's heartache sooner. Simon waits eagerly for his Dad's answer, hoping for some reassurance but none comes.

He turns to look at Carla when she speaks to him "eh, come sit here a minute Si'?" She asks tenderly, with a softer tone that she thought she was capable of. She taps the space she has made between her and Peter and Simon sits, curling up into his Dad's side but turning to listen to Carla all the same.

"You see Simon, your Dad can't fall out of love with you, not ever"

"Why?" He asks, not satisfied with her answer

"Because he's your dad in't he!"

"But Leanne was his wife" He insists

"That's different"

"Why is it different?"

"Because, when a man and a woman fall in love, it's a different sort of love to how they love their kid"

Carla almost smiles when Simon shuffles an inch closer to her, indicating she has his full attention. But now she has it, she isn't sure what to do with it. All the confidence she usually has is lost when it comes to children, especially this one.

"You won't ever fall out of love with your dad will you? Or ya mum?" Carla asks, thinking she might have found a way to explain it to him. Simon answers with a shake of his head. "Exactly, n that's because a kid has a special love for their mum and dad, just like ye Dad has for you. That's why he won't ever fall out of love with ya Si'

Simon spends a while longer, cuddled up to his Dad, as Carla now sits in silence, thinking over the progress she has made with the young boy. She doesn't notice when Simon says good night to his Dad and wonders back into his bedroom, until she hears a voice from by the door way.

"Night Carla"


End file.
